Hermione Granger and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Hermione Rulz
Summary: This is basically the first book but in Hermione's point of view. The summer I made up but the rest follows the book. Enjoy!


Hermione Granger and the Sorcerer's Stone

A/N: Hey, I know that the beginning probably isn't right but I can't imagine Hermione studying that much without a reason:) Also, since I'm American I might not get some stuff right cause the story is in England so please be nice. 

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me but only to J.K. Rowling. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1 I'm a witch?

Hermione Granger woke up suddenly one Tuesday morning to her alarm clock. **~Drats! I hate summer school! I can't believe the principal made me sign up. My average was only D -. Better than last year.~** Hermione wasn't a very good student at school. She almost never did her homework and spent her time at the mall with her friends.

"Hermione! Hurry up dear. You have to come and eat your breakfast!" screamed Lynn Granger, Hermione's mom.

"Coming mom!"

She slipped on a pair of jeans and a red, tight, belly-showing shirt then went down to kitchen, sliding down the banister. 

"Honey, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want you to wear that shirt. I can't imagine what got into Janet's mom when she let her buy you that shirt," sighed Mrs. Granger exasperatedly. "Please go up and change."

"Janet always wears these shirts mom. Why can't I?"

"No, you're too young. Now go up and change before I start to get ugly," her mom threatened.

****

~Uh oh. I better get going. Last time she got ugly it was ugly~ Hermione remembered that incident too clearly. She had ended up grounded for two months. After changing she came down just as the mail arrived.

"Please get that Hermione," her mom asked.

Grumbling, Hermione went to the front door to pick up the mail. It was probably all just for her parents anyway. She set the mail on the table and started to eat her eggs. Just then her father, Jim Granger, came into the kitchen.

"So, how's my favorite daughter doing this lovely morning?" he asked cheerfully.

Instead of answering his question, Hermione pointed to the pile of letters and told him he'd better start reading them or else he wouldn't be finished until tomorrow. Her dad started sorting through the letters. Sometimes he opened the letters and sometimes he just threw them away. Suddenly he said:

"Hermione, here's a letter for you. It's from…" he turned the letter around, "Hogwarts. Hmmm, never heard of it." He handed her the letter. Hermione quickly opened it. She almost never got any mail. She pulled out the letter. The paper was made out of a thick parchment almost. **~Strange!~** She started reading:

  
_Dear Miss Granger, _

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School. If you wish to attend or learn more about us we have an information meeting Wednesday, July 15 at 11:30 a.m. Please meet us outside Barnes and Noble bookshop on Charing Cross Road in London. If you can't make it then we will have an extra information meeting on July 27 at the same time and place.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Hermione handed the letter to her mom. After reading it over, Mrs. Granger asked her daughter what she thought about all this.

"Oh, mommy, I really want to go. I don't like the school I go to. Pleeease?" Hermione almost whined.

"School? What school? Lynn, can I see that letter please?" Jim asked.

After he had read it he thought for a moment before saying:

"Well, it sounds interesting. I'll call Susie and see if she can move our appointments to another day."

After calling the office and school, Mr. Granger called the train station and reserved three one-way tickets to London.

The next day Hermione and her parents left the hotel and took a taxi to Charing Cross Road. When they got there they saw some other families with kids Hermione's age. After waiting a few minutes and man and woman came. They introduced themselves as Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts and Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress. They led the crowd into a bar called the Leaky Cauldron and then into a private parlor. Everyone sat down and Dumbledore began to talk.

"Welcome all to this information meeting for Hogwarts School. Minerva and I are very glad you could attend. Hogwarts is a very special school and I know none of you have ever heard of it. Before I begin though does anyone have any questions so far? Yes, young girl over there."

Hermione had raised her hand and now she began to speak, "Is there a uniform and do the teachers give much homework?"

"Ah, yes, well there is a uniform **~Crap!~ **and the teachers give some homework but at the end of the year before exams there is quite a lot. Anyone else?"

It went on like this for a few minutes. Sometimes the parents asked questions about food, security, schedule, and classes while the kids asked questions about sports, holidays, and weekends. After all the questions were answered, Dumbledore continued.

"So now that the basics have been covered, I will start on the peculiarity about the school and students. To begin with we, Minerva and I, must explain and show you that MAGIC IS REAL." He let that sink in, then continued. "You are all thinking that I am nuts **~Too true! ~** but I will show you now. Can someone show me an object in this room they would like me to summon. That purse? Ok. Accio purse!"

As the purse came flying two or three people screamed and the owner of the purse fainted.

"If you aren't convinced yet watch this." And he apparated to the other side of the room. Then McGonagall apparated to where Dumbledore was and continued speaking for him.

"I hope that this has convinced you that there is magic. How many people still don't believe?'

Four people raised their hands.

"I want to see you put me under a spell that controls me."

McGonagall looked at Dumbledore worriedly but after he pointed to himself and nodded she relaxed a bit. The Headmaster took his wand out, pointed it at the man, and said, "Imperio". Suddenly the man started talking.

"I will now sing the Hogwarts School song for you.

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty

Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling,

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

Thank you." 

Then he sat down and Dumbledore took off the Imperious curse. About seven women fainted. Then he spoke.

"Now that you all believe me. **~yep, I'm not sure how he did it but that was cool. I never knew there was really magic. I wonder why he's telling us…~ **I'm going to explain why you're all here. Your son or daughter that got the letter is magic. They are witches and wizards."

A few more people fainted and Hermione thought. **~ Me, a witch? They've got to be kidding. April fools was a long time ago. ~** But she could definitely start to feel a bit like it really was true. That would explain why her dad's car kept breaking down when she was mad at him. Oh, and that time her mom's skin turned purple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you liked it. I'm going to try and write more this week but I can't guarantee anything. And please review and give me an idea of something that should happen over the summer. Hermione can't have a totally boring summer can she?

Now please go down and review.


End file.
